Match Making
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Fin's in love with Olivia. Olivia doesnt know. John and Cragen are up for a little game of match making.
1. Finding Information

Match Making: Chapter 1  
  
Detective Odafin Tutuola sat at his desk, staring blankly at the file in front of him. He tried to focus on work but his mind just wouldn't cooperate. He was thinking about his fellow detective, Olivia Benson, again. Something he knew he shouldn't be doing. They couldn't possibly have a relationship. Fin shook his head to clear it and sighed. Once again, Fin tried to concentrate on the document in front of him. Hopefully he would be able to get some work done today before his partner noticed and commented.  
  
"Hey Fin. Yo! Earth to Fin! Hey! Space case!" John called to his partner.   
  
~No such luck. ~ Fin thought. "Space case? Man, where the hell did you get that one? What do you want?" he answered.  
  
"Where was your mind? I've been calling you for the last five minutes. What gives?" John asked.  
  
"Off in my own little world. Sorry man," Fin answered.  
  
"I gathered that. Care to share what kept you so occupied?" John questioned.  
  
"No. My thoughts are none of your damn business." Fin fired back at John. He was getting sick of playing 20 questions.  
  
"As you wish. I'm just curious." John let the subject drop and Fin looked at him with suspicion. John never let things go so easily. When John didn't ask anything else and for all appearances was working, Fin himself went back to reading his file. The rest of the day passed slowly for all the detectives, which in their little corner of the universe, that was a good thing. There was nothing like a day of paperwork to balance out 10 days of rape and rape/homicide cases.   
  
When their shift was over, Elliot was the first one out the door. Olivia followed not long after, and Cragen left a half an hour after her. Fin finally got his focus on work and didn't notice everyone leaving until John kicked him under the desk.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Fin asked as he glared at John over a folder.  
  
"I figured I'd try the physical approach this time. Now that I have your attention, do you want to go get a drink, maybe some dinner?" John questioned.  
  
"Yeah sure. I suppose you want a ride home too?" Fin asked.  
  
"Well since you offered. Come on, I'm hungry." John stood up and grabbed his coat and hat. Fin followed suit. The walked out to Fin's car and drove to a near by bar and grill. They staked out a table and a waitress came to take their orders for the bar. They were silent save for ordering their food. Once they placed their orders, John asked the question that had been bothering him all day.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about this morning?" John asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know about my thoughts? My mind isn't a good place to be." Fin answered him with a question.  
  
"Yeah well, my minds no picnic either. I want to know because I'm curious. So answer my question."  
  
"Fine. I was thinking about her again."  
  
"Her who?" John looked confused. Fin mumbled something. "What was that?"  
  
"I said Olivia." Fin stared into his beer. John looked at him closely.  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am. It's not like I can do anything about it. You do know about those rules for inter-departmental dating, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you wanted to ask her out, my lips would be sealed."  
  
"What makes you so sure she would want to go out with me?"  
  
"Don't know what anyone would see in you but you could ask her anyway."  
  
"Yeah maybe." Fin answered cryptically as he tucked into his food. John did the same. When they were finished, the waitress brought their check. John paid the bill and Fin covered the tip. They left and Fin took John home.  
  
"So are you going to ask her out?" John asked before he got out of the car.  
  
"Yeah maybe and then again maybe I'll just leave your bony ass to walk home from the precinct if you don't drop it." Fin answered. John laughed and got out of the car and headed up to his apartment. Fin waited long enough to see that John made it in and then headed home himself.  
  
Once Fin was in his apartment, he stripped and headed for the shower. Then he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed to bed. His body said sleep however his mind was still running full throttle. So he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about Olivia. He could either continue as he was or he could take the next step and see if she was interested in something more. Slowly Fin drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning found Fin at work extra early. He was in even before the Captain. For some unknown reason Fin had woken up at 4 and had been unable to go back to sleep. So he was at the precinct and it was barely 6. Fin started sifting through the paperwork on his desk. He filled out various forms and read through other case files until the Captain came in at 7.  
  
"You're in early." The Captain commented as he went into his office.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came in to get a head start on my mountain of paperwork." Fin replied.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nah. I'm cool."  
  
"Alright." With that the Captain sat at his own desk and started reading a case file. One by one the rest of the detectives filed in to begin the day. John cornered Fin at the coffee pot and started questioning him again.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out or what?" John asked with an enthusiasm that was rarely seen.  
  
"I thought I told you to drop it. Your bony ass is walking home from now on." Fin evaded the question.  
  
"Come on Fin. You know I have to live vicariously through you. I mean look at my track record, four ex-wives. It's safer to live through someone else. So answer me, are you going to ask her out?" John pressed.  
  
"Maybe and if I do you'll be the last to know." Fin smirked and sat down at his desk. John just sighed and shook his head. He briefly considered the thought of taking matters into his own hands and playing match maker but he figured Fin and Olivia would kill him.  
  
~Maybe Cragen would consent to play Cupid. ~ John thought as he smiled to himself. He decided to ask him later, hypothetically, just in case Cragen didn't approve. John began whistling as he started on his own stack of files. 


	2. Hatching A Plan

I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. Anyway I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine.  
  
Match Making: Chapter 2  
  
John went home that night and contemplated how he was going to approach the Captain and convince him to play match maker with Fin and Olivia. He considered just blurting it out to him and hope that Cragen didn't take his head off. Then again is he just hypothetically mentioned a possible romance between two detectives who worked together. John thought for a while longer on the subject and it hit him that he didn't know how Olivia felt about Fin. If she didn't love Fin then match making would be utterly pointless. With that thought John went to bed.  
  
The next morning John decided to get coffee for the whole group and hopefully he could corner Olivia for lunch if they didn't have a case to work. Then he could possibly work out her thoughts. John drove to work with a sneaky smile on his face. When he arrived at work, everyone was there. He passed out coffee, not forgetting the Captain. They all noticed he goofy smile and when he sat down at his desk, Fin called him on it.  
  
"You're in a good mood. What did you do or what are you planning to do?" Fin asked him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just feeling good today. I got a whole night's sleep without interruptions." John answered while keeping the cheesy grin on his face.   
  
"Yeah right. You never bring in coffee and you are never in a good mood first thing in the morning. In fact you are the biggest anti-morning person I know, besides Olivia, so what is wrong with you? I mean did someone slip you happy pills or something?" Fin eyed him carefully.  
  
"I guess you found me out. I rediscovered my 30 year old stash of weed and smoked a joint before work." John said deadpan. Elliot and Olivia, who had been listening in, laughed. Fin just shook his head and dropped the subject, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of John.  
  
As they were still doing paperwork, John took the time to observe Olivia. He wanted to know if she watched Fin like he watched her. Throughout the morning John casually observed Olivia. She would glance at Elliot and at Fin and even at John himself, but she never paid more attention to one detective or another. When lunch time rolled around, John sighed and got up. Fin looked up at his sudden movement.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fin asked.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" John answered him with a question.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you're getting'. I don't care." Fin replied and turned back to his file.  
  
"How about you Elliot, you want anything?" John asked as he turned toward Elliot and Olivia's desks.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you're going for. I don't care either." Elliot answered. John looked at Olivia.  
  
"Liv?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Um....I'll go with you though." Olivia replied. John couldn't believe his luck. His plan was starting to works out perfectly. Now he would just need to get Olivia talking. John nodded to Olivia and went to tell the Captain they were going out for lunch and to see if he wanted anything. John rejoined Olivia a few minutes later. He picked up his coat and hat, and they headed out. They took John's car and once they were out on the road, Olivia turned to look at him.  
  
"So, John, what's with the happy attitude all of a sudden?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"Nothing much. I just felt like smiling. It seems I don't do it enough and I'm starting to get wrinkles." John quipped. Olivia laughed.  
  
"Ok then, why were you watching me all morning?" Olivia looked at him slyly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I was reading files all morning." John avoided her question, purposely hoping that she would catch on and they could have a discussion in which John could pump her for information regarding her feelings.  
  
"Sure you don't. You forget that I'm a detective just like you and I know when someone is watching me. I know it wasn't Elliot because it feels different, and I know it wasn't Fin because he was turned the other direction with his nose buried in paperwork, so spill. Why were you watching me?"   
  
"You do know that it could have been Cragen watching you."  
  
"No. It was you. Start talking." John looked at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. There was a small quirk in her lips, like a smile try to escape from a cage, and there was a definite twinkle in her eyes. John sighed.  
  
  
  
~ Well at least I've got her interested. Now can I get her to go with the flow of my topic? ~ John thought to him self.  
  
"I was watching you for a reason...." John trailed off.  
  
"And that reason was?" Olivia urged him to continue.  
  
"Because I wanted to know if you looked at anyone...more than someone else." Olivia had an odd look on her face.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Olivia said, confused.  
  
"I mean do you see anyone as possibly something more than a friend at work." John deliberately pretended to not know how to say what he was trying to say. Olivia obviously wasn't buying it. She looked like she was about to tell him to say whatever he was trying to say, straight.   
  
"John, whatever it is that you're trying to ask, just ask it." Olivia said looking slightly amused.  
  
"Are you interested in Fin?" John asked deliberately being blunt. Olivia obviously wasn't expecting that from him.  
  
"He's a good friend and a great guy. I guess that I've never thought about him as anything more." Olivia said trying to appear honest. John saw right through her.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't believe you." Olivia's head came up from her contemplation of the seat. ~I guess I was right. She has thought about him as more than a friend. What a gamble. ~ John thought.  
  
"Ok. I have thought about him as more than a friend, but he wouldn't be interested. Every week it's some new girl that he's seeing. He doesn't see that I'm in interested in him. I find him very attractive and I wish that he was interested in me." The last part was whispered like Olivia didn't want it to come out for fear that it would reach Fin's ears.  
  
"Really, and have you asked him out or even to go get a drink?"  
  
"No. I don't want to chance rejection, John. Its one more thing I don't need in my life."  
  
"Ok. Come on lets order go in and order the food and get back before the boss thinks we were eaten by a tourist." Olivia laughed as she realized they hadn't been moving for the last 5 minutes or so. They went into the restaurant and order lunch for five, to go and waited silently at the bar for it to come out. The ride back to the precinct went by faster than Olivia anticipated, with John making wise cracks and silly jokes to get her to laugh. They walked in the main door that the office was on just as John told her another lame joke.  
  
"...and the string said 'I'm a frayed knot.'" Olivia laughed as Fin and Elliot groaned. "Hey don't make such nasty noises about my jokes. Olivia thought it was funny and we might hoard the food." John quipped as he handed out lunch and Olivia passed around the drinks.  
  
"And what joke would that be?" Cragen asked from the door way to his office.  
  
"A string joke." Olivia said quickly and handed him a cup. John passed him a bag a second later. The Captain just nodded and returned to his desk.   
  
John sat at his own desk, his smile gone. He was too deep in thought to keep it up. He mechanically ate his food while he formulated a plan to break his idea to Cragen. Hopefully the Captain would be the last to leave, and John could talk to him, get his opinion. With that thought John smirk returned and he busied himself with the ever growing stack of files in front of him.  
  
John was having an extremely lucky day. Olivia went to lunch with him and now Cragen was still in his office and everyone else was gone. John finished the file in front of him and got up to see if he could talk to the Captain. Hopefully he was in a good mood. John knocked on the door and the Captain told him to come in.  
  
"You heading out, John?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a few, but I wanted to talk to you first." John answered.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well I've got these two friends and they work together. They are in attracted to each other but he doesn't know that she's interested in him and she doesn't know he is attracted to her. To top it off, they work together and I want to tell them to go ahead and take the leap but I'm worried about what would happen if their boss found out because it's kind of against regulations." John kept his eyes on the Captains, trying to read his reaction to the information.  
  
"These two people wouldn't happen to work here, would they?"   
  
"If I say yes, then you might have grounds to dismiss both of them."  
  
"Well, if it's the two I'm thinking about then I have no problem with it, as long as they keep it out of the office and off the job. Now will you tell me straight out what you're planning?" John looked slightly shocked but then realized that he was speaking to the Captain.  
  
"Well I want to get them together and I found out at lunch that Olivia is attracted to Fin and I found out yesterday that Fins attracted to Olivia. Neither thinks that they have a chance with the other. I want to set it up so that they end up together in different situations and hopefully they will just come to it on their own, but I'm fully prepared to lock them in the broom closet together if I have too." Cragen laughed.  
  
"Alright John. Now how do you propose to throw them together as much as possible?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of trading partners for the next case we get....." 


	3. A Case, Trading Partners, And A Missed C...

Match Making: Chapter 3  
  
John came into work the next day whistling. He was the second person there as usual, the Captain being the first. John tossed his coat over the back of his chair and wandered into the Captain's office.  
  
  
  
"Morning Captain." John said as he stood leaning against the door frame.  
  
  
  
"Morning, John." The Captain answered noncommittally.   
  
  
  
"We have any cases today?"   
  
"Not yet." The Captain looked up at John. "Want to try for the broom closet?"   
  
"I can wait a little while on that one. Do you think we should bring Elliot in on our little plan?"   
  
"We could. He is Olivia's partner."  
  
"Yeah, he might get suspicious if Olivia went out to a case with Fin instead of him. You could tell him that Fin and I aren't getting along and that we need to be separated for a little while, too." John suggested.  
  
"Whatever you decide John." The Captain answered as he looked past John into the squad room. "He's here now." John looked back and nodded to Elliot. Elliot wandered over.  
  
"Hey Captain, John, do we have a case?" Elliot asked with a concerned look.  
  
"No but we'd like to run something by you…" John answered. He and the Captain explained what they wanted to do.  
  
"And you want me to be your partner for the next case, so you can throw Fin and Olivia together? You do know that if she gets hurt, I'm going to have to kick yours and Fin's collective asses, if Olivia doesn't do it for me?" Elliot looked pointedly at John.   
  
"Elliot, you'll have to get in line behind that Captain, now are you going to help us?" John answered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll help you out. Anything for a buddy." Eliot answered with a grin.  
  
"So we're buddies now?" John asked as he and Elliot walked toward their desks.  
  
"Sure, but I'm doing this for Olivia." Elliot smirked. John just rolled his eyes. Olivia and Fin came in a few minutes later. They both had smiles on their faces and Olivia was talking animatedly. They each stopped at their desks long enough to drop their coats and then headed to the coffee pot, without even noticing their partners. Their conversation never faltered. When they finally focused on work, Fin noticed the odd look on his partners face.  
  
"What's up with you? Did you smoke all your stash and now your coming off your high?" Fin joked. John just looked at him over the top of his glasses, like Fin was a delinquent child. John turned back to his paperwork without even commenting. Fin was confused. John would normally make a smartass comment and their banter would start. It was all good-natured. Fin glanced over at Olivia and Elliot to see if they had noticed his partner's attitude. Elliot was focused on what he was doing. Olivia apparently had noticed because she just shrugged when Fin looked at her. Fin turned back toward his partner and with on last look in his direction, started on his own paper work. About half an hour later the Captain came out of his office with a case.  
  
"Ok guys, we have a case out in Chelsea. A woman was found in an alley behind a pool hall, beaten and raped. She's at Metropolitan hospital. I want you and John to go to the scene." Cragen told Elliot. "Fin, you and Olivia go talk to the victim if you can." With that Cragen went back into his office. Fin and Olivia looked at each other with confusion. It was unusual that they worked together. Elliot and John were already out the door by the time Fin and Olivia put their coats on.   
  
"Did anything seem suspicious to you when we got to work?" Fin asked when he and Olivia were in his car and on their way to the hospital.  
  
  
  
"Weird? I don't what you could possibly mean. My partner and your partner just went to a crime scene together and we get to go question the victim. Now what would be suspicious about the Captain switching partners on us?" Olivia stated sarcastically. Fin laughed and Olivia smiled.  
  
"Well there was that, but I was referring to the silent treatment we got from our lovely partners." Fin said.  
  
  
  
"I know what you meant. That was kind of odd. Elliot always says good morning, at the very least." Olivia answered.  
  
"Yeah, I at least get a quip about being late or something else. Today I got the over-the-top-of-the-glasses glare, John usually reserves for juvenile delinquents. It was odd." Olivia shrugged and got out of the car. Fin followed her into the hospital. They talked to the nurse on duty and found out which room the victim was in.  
  
John and Elliot could barely contain their laughter as they got into their car and drove to Chelsea. Elliot was the first to speak.  
  
"Did you see the confusion on their faces when the Captain told them they were partnered? I seriously thought Liv was going to question it. She had that wrinkled nose look like she was about to say something but decided against it." Elliot comment through his giggles.  
  
"I know what you mean. I was sure that Fin was going to say something but he didn't. I think I made him suspicious when I didn't respond to his comment. I had to hold the folder up to keep from smiling." John responded with a grin. Elliot pulled up to the scene a few minutes later. They split up to question the guy who found the woman and the pool hall owner.   
  
Olivia and Fin didn't get much out of the victim as she said she was attacked from behind. The only thing she remembered was that the perp was wearing after shave that smelled like Brut. Olivia and Fin headed back to the precinct. John and Elliot weren't far behind. Cragen came out of his office when Fin and Olivia came in.  
  
"Did the victim see anything?" Cragen asked as he eyed the two detectives.  
  
"Her name is Cynthia Peterson and no, she says she was attacked from behind. She said she left the pool hall at 12. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend, but he didn't show. His name is Adam Kite. She said that the perp wore after shave that smelled like Brut. We asked if her boyfriend wore that particular brand, and she said no. " Olivia answered as she sat at her desk.   
  
"I didn't know they still made that stuff." The Captain commented with an odd look on his face. Just then John and Elliot came in. "What did you get out of the guy who found her?"  
  
"Not much. He says he works for the owner. He was taking out the garbage and found her. The owner doesn't remember her from the night before, and neither did the kid. I asked if they had security cameras, but they don't. John got the name of the bouncer from the owner and the two waitresses that worked last night." Elliot answered.  
  
"Ok, you guys take the waitresses and Fin and Olivia will go talk to the bouncer and the boyfriend." Cragen stated. Fin picked up his coat and Olivia followed suit. John handed over the piece of paper with the bouncer's address on it. They were out the door first this time.   
  
John and Elliot questioned the waitresses. Neither remembered Cynthia. Fin and Olivia had only slightly better luck with the boyfriend and the bouncer. The boyfriend was the first stop. He opened his door on the first knock.  
  
"I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Tutuola. We're from Special Victims Unit." Olivia and Fin flashed their badges. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend, Cynthia Peterson."  
  
"Yes of course, come in. Is she in trouble? Did something happen to her?" Kite asked with concern.  
  
"She was raped and beaten last night. She's at Metropolitan. She told us she was meeting you and that you didn't show, can you tell us where you were?" Fin asked.  
  
"I was late. I had a meeting with clients that lasted until 10:30. It was supposed to be over at 9. That was on Staten Island. I came home to change because I was supposed to meet Cynthia at 11. I didn't get here until almost 11:30 and then I left at 11:45. I got to the pool hall at 12:15 or so. She wasn't there so I came home and I tried her apartment a few minutes ago and I was about to call her cell when you knocked on the door." Kite answered.  
  
"Did anyone see you come in and leave your building?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yes, the doorman saw me come in and leave and then come back. His name is Jim."  
  
"What about at the pool hall?" Olivia asked again.  
  
"There wasn't anyone at the door when I went in, but one of the waitresses came up to me while I was looking for Cynthia. I told her I didn't want anything and I left."  
  
"Did you see anyone at the door when you left?" Fin questioned.  
  
"No I didn't."   
  
"Ok, thank you for your time." Fin said and he and Olivia left. On the way out they questioned the doorman. He backed up Kite's times and movements. They headed to the bouncers apartment. When they got there, the bouncer didn't answer. Fin knocked again, and his neighbor came out.  
  
"If you're looking for Ronnie, he's gone. He left this morning around 9." The little old lady said.   
  
"Yes ma'am. We are. Do you know where he went?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yes. He left for work. He works down at the fish market. Ronnie is such a good boy. He helps me with me groceries and takes out my garbage. Is he in trouble? Are you the police?" The lady asked with concern and curiosity.  
  
"Yes ma'am we're the police, but Ronnie isn't in trouble, we just want to ask him some questions." Olivia answered.  
  
"Ok, Ronnie, he's a good boy. He wouldn't be in trouble." The lady nodded to herself and started back inside her apartment.  
  
"Thank you." Olivia said quickly and the lady just waved a hand in their direction. "Well I guess we better head to the fish market." Fin just nodded and they followed her down the stairs. They arrived at the fish market about 15 minutes later. Fin and Olivia approached the nearest man.  
  
"We're looking for Ronnie Atkins. Do you know where he is?" Fin asked. The man just pointed to the end of the pier where fish were being unloaded off the boat and onto a cart. "Thanks." The man nodded and went back to work. Fin and Olivia went down to the edge of the pier.  
  
"Ronnie Atkins. We're from the New York Police Department. We need to talk to you." Fin called and pulled out his badge. Ronnie looked up and made a frantic attempt to get past the two detectives. Both Fin and Olivia reached out and grabbed his collar at the same time, slamming him to the dock. "Why you runnin'" Fin asked as he turned him over and cuffed him.  
  
"Go to hell, pig!" was Ronnie's answer. They hauled him up and read him his rights, them marched him back to their car. Olivia and Fin drove back to the precinct. John and Elliot were already there. Ronnie was tossed in an interrogation room until the detectives were ready to question him.   
  
Fin and Olivia questioned him for 3 hours and Ronnie finally broke down and admitted to raping Cynthia Peterson and beating her. He never asked for a lawyer. Fin walked him down to be processed and put into a cell. Alex came in not long after they brought Ronnie in. She congratulated the detectives before heading back to her office. John and Elliot sat at their desks doing paper work and writing up reports. Olivia and Fin followed suit and started their on reports. At six John and Elliot left followed by the Captain. Only Olivia and Fin were still there, engrossed in paper work they were trying to finish.   
  
"Hey, Liv?" Fin called.  
  
"Yeah, Fin." Olivia answered without looking up.  
  
"You want to go out for a drink?" Fin asked innocently.  
  
"Sure." Olivia filed the report she had just finished. "Let's go." They grabbed their coats and walked out. Fin took Olivia to a bar a few blocks away called 'Zula's'. They ordered beers and commandeered a booth by the window.   
  
"So do you think it will be easy for Alex to prosecute Atkins?" Olivia asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Yeah, I do. The evidence is stacked against him. He won't stand a chance." Fin answered, as he studied his beer. They didn't say anything else. Fin wanted to tell Olivia that he found her attractive and that he cared about her, but didn't know how. Olivia was having the same problem, so they sat in silence until they had finished their beers. Fin paid the tab and walked Olivia back to the precinct so she could pick up her car. He made sure she made it out onto the rode before getting into his own car.  
  
"Tutuola, you are a Class A fool! You should have said something when you had the chance." Fin started the engine and pulled out into traffic. 


	4. The Broom Closet

Match Making: Chapter 4  
  
John came in the next morning to find Fin already there. Usually Fin was the last one in, especially when they didn't have anything to do but paperwork. He didn't even look up from his file when John tossed his coat over the back of his chair. John glanced at him before heading toward Cragen's office.   
  
"Morning Captain. How long has Fin been here?" John asked quietly as he took a seat across from the Captain.  
  
"Morning, John. He was here when I walked in at a quarter till 7. My guess is he's been here since 6 or so, unless he stayed all night." Cragen answered, equally quiet. "You thinking about the broom closet yet?" the Captain asked casually. John shrugged.  
  
"I think I'll talk to him first, and find out what has him so down and then if it doesn't have anything to do with Olivia, I'll lock them in the broom closet." John answered. The Captain nodded. John walked back to his desk. Neither Elliot nor Olivia was there yet so he decided that it would as good a time as any to question his partner.  
  
"What bug landed in your coffee this morning?" John asked as he plopped down into his chair, with an uncharacteristic lack of grace. Fin looked up at for a moment and then turned back to the file he was reading. "Apparently not the happy bug or the love bug. Could it have been the sour-puss bug?" John kept up the questions. Again all he got was a glare. "I think it was the Fin-is-an-idiot bug." John declared. This time Fin stared at him.  
  
"Shut-up." It was a simple, ice-cold response. John thought for a moment.  
  
"You asked her out didn't you, but did she turn you down, or did you not say what you wanted to say?" John mused.  
  
"Yes, I asked her out. We went to have a beer at 'Zula's'. Then we tried to make small talk and only marginally succeeded. I walked her back to the precinct and made sure she got into her car safely. Then I went home. We never got past talking about the current case, and I never told her how I felt." Fin said quietly, with venom.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell her that you find her attractive and that you care about her? It couldn't be that hard." John stated firmly.  
  
"She is the best female friend I have. Do you honestly think I'm going to rush to ruin that, just to find out that she doesn't care about me anymore than a friend?" Fin answered. John just shrugged and started on his paper work.   
  
Olivia was having the same thoughts as Fin. She had lain awake most of the night, before she dozed off. She finally got up at 5 and did something she hadn't done in a long time. Olivia ran to distance herself from her problems, instead of running for the sake of running. She was tired and confused. Fin was attractive and sweet. She had thought when he asked her out for a drink, that they might take that first step toward becoming something more than friends, but he had never made a move. Olivia had thought perhaps he was waiting for her to make the first move but by the time she had finished her beer she wasn't sure that Fin was interested in anything more than being friends. Olivia had finished her run and had a quick shower before heading to work. Not surprisingly, John was there, and Elliot wasn't. It was a rare day that Elliot was in the squad room before Olivia herself. She noticed Fin buried in a file and John looked confused. Olivia briefly considered talking to Elliot about her attraction to Fin but figured that John would be better at judging Fin's moods and thoughts. Olivia decided that she would talk to John as soon as she could steal him away for a few minutes.  
  
Elliot came in a few minutes later with coffee for the group. He could tell there was some tension between Olivia and Fin. John looked confused and the Captain just looked concerned as always. As he passed out coffee to everyone, he signaled John to meet him in the Captain's office, with the pretense of chasing his coffee. John followed dutifully, pretending to be led by his nose. Olivia noticed and smiled a small tense smile.   
  
  
  
"What's up with them?" Elliot asked as he handed the Captain his coffee and finally passed John his.   
  
  
  
"John you were talking to Fin, what's up?" Cragen looked at John pointedly.  
  
  
  
"Well they never even made it past small talk. Fin's in a bad mood. Olivia looks like she didn't get any sleep last night. She kept glancing in my direction. I think she wants to talk to me. I'm going to get her to tell me her side and if they don't get things straightened out, I'm going to lock them in the broom closet." John stated firmly. Elliot smiled and nodded before heading back to his desk. Cragen smiled and told the detectives to get to work. John sat at his desk and waited for a reason to allow Olivia to corner him. When new messages came around, John went to get his and Olivia followed him.  
  
  
  
"John, I wanted to ask you a question." Olivia said using the time to check her messages.  
  
  
  
"Shoot." John knew this was his opportunity to find out what she thought.  
  
  
  
"Well, Fin and I went out last night for drinks and I thought that maybe he might e interested but he acted like a friend. He didn't act like he was interested in me as anything more a friend. Does he just want to be friends, because I know that I really care about him and I would like to take the next step but I don't want to mess with what we have now?" Olivia was so funny when she was trying to say something, without actually saying anything. John was having a difficult time trying to keep a straight face.   
  
  
  
"I'll talk to him and get back to you." John answered and headed back to his desk. Olivia didn't look any less confused or comforted. Just the way John planned it. Around lunch time he wandered toward the Captain's office. He knocked on the door and Cragen motioned for him to come in.  
  
  
  
"What do you need John?" the Captain asked focusing his attention on John.  
  
  
  
"Those two are hopeless. I'm going for the broom closet or something like that." John answered. The Captain nodded.  
  
  
  
"How do you propose to get them into the broom closet?"   
  
  
  
"I have an idea but its going to take Elliot too."  
  
  
  
"Elliot, can I see you for a moment?" The Captain called Elliot into his office.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Elliot asked.  
  
  
  
"John, explain your plan." Cragen ordered.  
  
  
  
"Well, you convince Olivia to follow you to the broom closet, tell her you want to talk to her or something. I'll do the same with Fin. We toss them into the closet together and tell them to admit their feelings for each other or we won't let them out." John laid out his plan. Little did they know that Fin and Olivia could hear them talking. Fin wandered over to Olivia's desk and sat on the edge.  
  
  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fin asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"Would it involve us going along with their little scheme and then getting revenge?" Olivia responded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Fin smiled and Olivia returned it with a grin of her own.  
  
  
  
"Let's beat them at their own game." Olivia and Fin shook hands on it and pretended to be hard at work. John was the first to move.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fin, let's go for a walk." John said. Fin got up and followed, throwing a look at Olivia. She winked. Elliot pulled the same thing. Olivia and Fin allowed themselves to be led to the broom closet. They even allowed John and Elliot to toss them into the closet and lock the door.  
  
  
  
"You two are banned to the broom closet until you can tell each other how you feel about one another. This is non-negotiable." Elliot said from the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
"If you insist." Olivia said with a grin. Elliot looked confused for a moment that she was giving in so easily. He looked at John who also looked confused that they both would give in without a fight.   
  
  
  
"What about you Fin?" John asked.  
  
  
  
"I have no problem with that." Fin answered. Elliot and John wandered off a few feet.  
  
  
  
"Do you think they know about our plan?" Elliot asked.  
  
  
  
"I think they do, but they don't know that we know, so we can keep them locked up under the excuse that we were ignorant of that fact." John answered. Elliot nodded and they wandered back to their desks to listen to the wire John had placed in the closet earlier that week.   
  
  
  
"Do you think they've gone?" Olivia asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I'm positive they bugged the closet." Fin answered. Olivia nodded. She leaned over and whispered in Fin's ear so softly that he almost didn't hear her.  
  
  
  
"We might as well make it worth their while." Fin nodded.  
  
  
  
"So, how do you feel about me Liv?" Fin asked.  
  
  
  
"Well I find you attractive and I really care about you. I want to be more than friends, but I don't want to mess up our friendship. What about you?"  
  
  
  
"I think that you're beautiful, and I care about you too. I don't want to be just friends. I don't want to mess up our friendship either but I think that the rewards of taking the next step out-weigh the risks."  
  
  
  
"I think they do too." Olivia leaned over a kissed Fin softly. Fin moved to deepen the kiss and Olivia bit back a groan. A few seconds later the door to the broom closet was flung open. John and Elliot stood there looking pleased with them selves.  
  
  
  
"We wanted you to admit your feelings, not christen the closet." John quipped. Fin and Olivia just smiled. Elliot laughed and walked away. John followed him. Fin looked at Olivia and they shook hands and walked back to their desks. The rest of the day was spent with them making cow eyes at each other over files. John and Elliot left early patting each other on the back as they went. Cragen was next.  
  
  
  
"Fin, Olivia, don't let it over-flow into the work place, and I don't care. Don't screw this up, because you seem to make each other happy." Cragen stated quietly and kept on walking out the door.  
  
  
  
"Even the Captain was in on it?" Olivia asked.  
  
  
  
"Apparently we have a couple of sneaky partners as well as a sneaky Captain." Fin answered. "Come on. I'll buy you a beer and we can congratulate each other on duping our co-workers and superior." Fin stood and pulled on his coat.   
  
  
  
"Actually, I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm going to call it a night." Olivia answered. She picked up her coat and started toward the door. Fin stood there watching her walk out of sight.  
  
  
  
"You'll never know that I'm falling in love with you. To you it was just a game, but to me it was the only real moment I'll ever have with you." Fin said to an empty office. Olivia made it into her car and sat there. She touched a hand to her lips as if she could still feel Fin's caressing hers.   
  
  
  
"You'll never know how much that kiss meant to me. You'll never know that I'm in love with you. To you it was just beating our partners at their own game but to me it was real." Olivia started her car and made her way out of the parking lot. Just as she merged into traffic, it began to rain. Fin noticed this as he pulled into traffic a few minutes later. It was fitting to both their moods. 


	5. Epilogue: Admitting Love And Getting Eve...

Match Making: Chapter 5  
  
Olivia stood outside Fin's apartment building in the rain. She was soaked straight through to her skin but she didn't feel it. She was debating whether or not to press the buzzer and let Fin know she was standing outside. Olivia looked up the windows taking each in turn. There was a man looking out from the third floor. She saw him standing there, but didn't think anything of it. Olivia looked back towards the door, briefly considering pressing the buzzer. Instead she shook her head, as if to clear and looked once more at the window. The man was gone. Olivia hugged herself, and turned to walk away when the door to the apartment building opened. It was Fin.  
  
"I saw you from the window." Fin stated.  
  
"I didn't know it was you." Olivia answered wrapping her arms around her stomach even tighter. She was starting to feel the cold bite of the rain.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to tell you that I meant every word I said when we were in the closet. I'm in love with you." Fin stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I love you too." He moved forward and kissed Olivia gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Fin pulled her close. They broke their kiss and Olivia smiled and hugged him. "Come on; let's go inside before we catch cold." Olivia nodded her ascent.  
  
The next morning Fin and Olivia walked in to work with big cheesy grins on their faces and mischief in their eyes. They had planned revenge, made love, slept, made love, and smiled mischievously the night before until that morning.   
  
"John, I want to talk to you in the Captain's office." Fin said first thing when they walked in. John nodded and headed that direction, grumbling about not even getting a good morning.  
  
"Elliot, I need to talk to you and the Captain." Olivia said after John walked into the Captains office.  
  
"Sure thing Liv." Elliot wandered into the Captain's office as well. Fin offered Olivia his arm and they strode every so happily toward their superiors office.  
  
"Now gentlemen, we have you here today because, we feel we need retribution." With that Olivia pulled out a key. Fin waited patiently by her side.   
  
"Retribution for what?" the Captain asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, what? We did you guys a favor." Elliot responded. John just sat there.  
  
"Well you see, as much as we 'appreciated' your little game, we don't like it when people meddle in out personal lives. Therefore, you three shall be locked in here until you promise to never again play match maker, and promise not to nose into our personal lives." Olivia said with a sly grin before turning on her heal and walking out, making sure to lock the door. Elliot scrambled to catch it before it closed and almost got his fingers caught.  
  
"Well detectives, it seems that we have some promises to make." The Captain said with a rare grin. John and Elliot merely nodded. 


End file.
